


Turtlenecks

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Femslash, Porn Battle, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those goddamn turtlenecks started it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtlenecks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 13, prompt: "Penelope Garcia/Emily Prentiss, Sexy". Goddammit, I miss Prentiss so hard. :( Please come back. I promise I'll never complain about your ugly oatmeal turtlenecks ever again. ;_;

"I really want to get you out of those turtlenecks," Penelope had said, on the day that Emily had finally agreed to come shopping with her, and even though Emily had told herself firmly that she wasn't going to flirt, in the familiar comfort of Penelope's presence the words slipped out.

"And what would you do with me then?"

It had stopped Penelope short; she'd flushed slightly, wide-eyed, and laughed - soft and shy and completely unlike her. Or perhaps just a side of her that Emily had never seen before. Penelope had spent the rest of the day flustered and more talkative than normal, off-center until Emily had finally pulled her into the curtained change room of one of the little boutique stores they were in, pressed her up against the mirror and claimed those lush, painted lips with her own.

"I didn't think you knew," Penelope stammered when they parted, flustered even as she allowed Emily to slide her hands around her waist and draw her closer. "I mean, I should have known you'd know because that's what you do but I didn't think you'd ever be interested and I'm so not sexy enough for you and I - "

The words had made her feel a pang of regret, and Emily cut her off with another kiss. She had known, she'd realized, but not let herself consider it. There were too many secrets to hide, too many risks. But now that she was back with the team, back home and safe, maybe this would be okay. So she smiled and ran a thumb along Penelope's lip to brush away the smear of lipstick she'd left there. "Come home with me and I'll show you exactly how sexy I think you are."

Now, when they're alone together, the turtleneck is the first thing to come off. Sometimes Penelope lets her put her suit jacket back on, kissing her breathless as her hands move up the hips of her suit pants to stroke her bare waist underneath the jacket. "It really does it for me when you're like this," Penelope murmurs, kissing her throat, down to tops of her breasts where they peak from her black lace bra under the jacket.

Sometimes they play dress-up, and Emily pins her hair up underneath a smoke grey fedora, going bra-less under a man's shirt and coat and suspenders. She meets Penelope in her living room with a rose in her teeth, and they tango while Sergio watches. Being with Penelope makes her feel strong and confident and sexy in a way she's never quite felt before, and she can't quite figure out why. Maybe it's how completely feminine her lover is, the soft curves of her body and the cute patterned dresses that hug her waist and flare out in ruffles over her hips. Perhaps it's the peek of dimpled knees underneath and the way that she squirms when Emily kneels at her feet and disappears underneath her skirts to kiss up her thighs. Or perhaps it's how the scent of her sex makes Emily wet, makes her want to tear through Penelope's nylons and panties and devour her.

In bed they're a beautiful contrast; Penelope's creamy curves and softness against her sleek angles and field ready body. And she loves that even more, loves that Penelope lets her keep the hat on when she fucks her - just the two of them, the hat, and the dildo buckled around her hips. She loves that Penelope's just as willing to wear it, and just as eager to bury her face between Emily's thighs, licking up her arousal and sucking on her clit as her fingers press inside her, stroking her passion until she tumbles over the edge of ecstasy and comes so hard that for a few moments she can't even remember her own name.

"You have such a gorgeous figure," Penelope murmurs after sex, curled up against Emily's side with her head resting on her shoulder. She presses a kiss to the top of Emily's breast and strokes a hand over her waist. "I just don't understand why you cover it up so much."

Emily runs her fingers through long blonde curls and ponders her words. "I guess it's just never been important to me. Work clothes are proper and professional. I can be sexy when I'm with you."

Penelope looks up at her with a teasing smile. "You're saving it all for me?"

"Entirely for you," Emily replies, and kisses her beautiful lover again.


End file.
